Terribly Strange
by Habit
Summary: Sakura's an intern in the trauma center, not an OBGYN. So when a nervous Ino makes a strange demand, it's up to Sakura to make things right. But a familiar face from the past rears its hot little head and makes things more complicated than she anticipated


**A/N: O.O ok, my best friend in the whole wide world called me and told me she'd just been informed her old OBGYN retired and that her replacement was a young man who'd just gotten out of med school. When she did, this is what came to my mind. Lol, don't ask, just enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. Sad face...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ino, slow down! What's wrong? What are you so upset about?" The young intern looked around as the entire staff room looked at her. They could all hear the woman on the other end, so she got up and left, going to the stairs and heading to the roof.<p>

_"Tsunade retired, that's what's wrong! I called this morning to make my yearly checkup and I found out the doctor taking her place is a _guy_! A man, Sakura! A male gynecologist! I can't go to a _male_ gynecologist!"_Sakura rolled her eyes at her overdramatic friend. It was widely known Ino had had many lovers, past and present.

"Why not? You've spread your legs for almost every other guy in the city. What makes this one so different?" She heard the pause and waited for what she knew would come.

_ "Because he's a _gynecologist _Sakura, duh! It's one thing to have a lover touching me down there; it's totally different when it's a male doctor!"_ Sakura arched her brow and shook her head. It wasn't all that different in her opinion. Both were guys and both were touching the same area. She guessed Ino's hang-up was probably that this particular guy would have no interest in the blonde's 'healthy' sexual appetite.

"I don't really see the big difference Ino, but if you say so…" She trailed off as the blonde scoffed and the sound of a horn honking came through the phone, making the young woman flinch.

_"I really hate it when people insist on going ten miles under the speed limit on the highway."_ The blonde muttered darkly. Sakura giggled and shook her head. It was then that a thought struck her. Why was Ino driving? She usually walked where she wanted to go, living in the middle of town and all.

"Ino, why are you driving?" She heard another blare of the horn and then Ino yelling before she got her answer.

_"I'm coming out to the hospital. You're in the medical field. I'll just have you give me my checkup."_ Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Ino, I can't give you a physical like that! Only trained OBGYN's can do that! I work in the trauma center and I'm only an intern for crissakes!" She heard a grumble and then the blonde huffed.

_"Sakura, you're a doctor, I don't see why you can't just fill out the form for me and send me on my way."_ Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Because that's not my field, Ino. I'm interning to be a trauma surgeon, not stare at other women's vaginas every day for the rest of my life." The blonde on the other end made a rude noise and Sakura sighed.

"Look, I'm off in forty-five minutes. If you're so uncomfortable with going to this guy, I'll go with you. I have to get my checkup this month anyway and I booked an appointment with Tsunade two months ago for tomorrow, so I'll just have them do it today, okay?" Sakura held the phone away from her ear as the blonde squealed a thank you. "Alright, I'll see you soon then Ino." She hung up the phone and dragged her hand across her face. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the receptionist. It seemed that when Tsunade retired, her receptionist-Shizune-went with her. The blonde sitting in the ever familiar chair was anything but familiar. She was chewing gum and her hair was up in four ponytails that looked like bundles of straw on top of her head. She wore a pleated black and purple plaid skirt with a white blouse and a black and purple plaid tie. Her nails were purple and she had fingerless black leather gloves on.<p>

Ino and Sakura looked at one another in confusion. Neither had ever seen a receptionist quite like this before. There was a noise and suddenly a brunette man appeared from outside. He smiled at both Sakura and Ino as the two looked at him from gawking at the blonde behind the desk.

"Hard to believe she'll be twenty eight soon, huh?" He asked in a stage whisper, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Kankuro, no flirting. They're Gaara's patients." The brunette sighed and got a dreamy look on his face.

"Wish my patients were all so pretty. Maybe in about twenty three years, they will be." He winked and hung up his jacket and pulled a white coat on. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized he was the town's new pediatrician. They looked back at the blonde woman who rolled her eyes.

"You expect women to actually fall for that crap? Even Shikamaru's lazy ass had better pickup lines than that." Sakura arched her brow, as did Ino. Both were well aware that their childhood friend had moved away for college and recently returned a married man. But…his wife was the local Obstetrician. If what she said was true, then…

The brunette male snorted and looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "I can't wait for you to look like your patients, Temari. When that dumbass gets you pregnant you'll be wishing you listened to me and didn't marry him." Sakura and Ino stared between the two arguing doctors, their eyes wide.

A deep, soft voice stopped further feuding. "Try not to argue in front of my patients, please." Sakura whirled and her light emerald eyes met intense jade ones. On instinct her fist came up to her chest and she stared like a deer in the headlights. Seemed that Ino wasn't much better off, because she was pale and shivering slightly.

"You always get the hot patients, Gaara." The brunette whined, taking that intense jade gaze from the two women. Sakura felt her body relax now that he was no longer looking her way. She looked at the three as the woman scoffed.

"Then who would play dolls with you, Kankuro? The kids are the only ones that think you're cool because you play with life size dolls." Sakura heard Ino gasp. The blonde was an avid doll collector.

"Ino owns more dolls than the doll shop on Fourth." Sakura said, drawing three sets of eyes her way. The brunette arched his brow before smirking at the blonde.

"Do tell." He walked over to the blonde and offered her his hand.

"Name's Kankuro. _Dr_. Kankuro Sabaku." Ino blushed and took his hand, shaking it lightly. She blushed and looked over at Sakura, who just arched a brow.

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka. I've been a long time patient of Tsunade, so when I heard she'd retired, I was a little worried." She turned her baby blue eyes on the red headed doctor the other two had claimed was the OBGYN. The brunette laughed heartily.

"Gaara's an ice box, babe. All professionalism. Nothing to worry about. He's just adamant about women's health. Especially Temari's." Sakura arched a brow and looked at the three and gasped as she realized something.

"You're all three siblings!" The brunette laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Temari's the oldest and Gaara's the youngest, putting me right in the middle of them." He gave a self suffering sigh and threw his brother and sister a teasing look. "We decided that since Tsunade was retiring, we'd buy the business off her and all three work out of here."

Sakura nodded, knowing it was probably the smartest thing, considering Tsunade already had a large clientele base. The brunette smiled and put Ino's hand in Gaara's. "He'll take good care of you." Ino blushed at the brunette and nodded, looking at the floor as the red head quietly asked her to follow him. Sakura watched her blonde friend disappear down the hall before the door shut with a final 'thunk'.

* * *

><p>Sakura was looking at a magazine when Ino came back out. She wasn't red anymore and was looking slightly miffed about something. Arching her brow, she walked over to her friend. "What's wrong now?" She noticed the relief in the blonde's eyes.<p>

"You were right. I had nothing to worry about. He really was an ice box, just like that guy said." At the mention of the brunette, Ino blushed and giggled. "That is one guy I wouldn't mind coming around more than once. His name was Kankuro, right?" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Sakura Haruno?" Sakura looked up and met that intense jade stare once more. Her breathing hitched and she looked at Ino with a smile before walking over to the door. With a deep breath, she walked in and waited for the doctor to lead the way. She could smell his masculine scent and it made her blush slightly.

After what seemed like a few minutes, he finally walked down the hall, not looking back to see if she was following. She followed at a distance but sped up when he turned and stood by a door, waiting for her to go in ahead of him. She sat down and pulled up her sleeve, waiting.

After taking her vitals he handed her a gown and stood. "I'll wait outside until you change." He said gently and then walked out, shutting the door behind him quietly. Sakura bit her lip and looked at the gown. With a sigh, she put it down and grabbed the hem of her scrub top and pulled it off. She shucked her white crocs and the dark blue scrub bottoms and pulled the gown overtop her head.

She answered when he knocked and told him she was changed. He came back in and she noticed his eyes went over her figure appraisingly. She arched a brow but said nothing as he turned and pulled some gloves out of a box. With a slight blush, she got up on the table and sat there, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

She looked at the ceiling as he asked her to lie back. A blush stained her face as he asked her to spread her legs and put her feet in the stirrups. Unable to look at him, she concentrated on the ceiling to try and pass the time. She flinched when she felt him reach for the hem of her gown and she bit her lip when he quietly told her he was going to apply the forceps. When the cold metal touched her she gasped and closed her eyes. She hated this part the most.

She opened her eyes when he started talking to her in a low voice, asking her if she was done with school and, if so, what she was doing now. She blushed that he was making small talk with her when his hands were on her most intimate area, but she appreciated it at the same time because he was trying to help her relax.

Instead of thinking about his hands being between her legs and slightly invasive, she thought about her job and told him she was an intern at the trauma center across town. He kept talking to her, asking her how she liked it, what her hours were like and if she thought she'd be able to do it for the rest of her life. It wasn't long before she felt the pressure of the forceps leave and she sighed in relief.

She looked at him and noticed him reach for a new glove, as his had a small amount of blood on it. She blushed as she realized that it was her blood…vaginal blood. Was she starting her period suddenly? She blushed and started to sputter out an apology when he looked at her dead in the eye.

"You are much smaller than the forceps allowed for. I'm going to have to apply a salve to help heal the small tear created by them. I apologize for the discomfort." She felt her entire body heat up and just knew her pink hair had to be a bright red now with her blush. He hadn't even commented on the obvious trauma down there from when she'd been in college and had a drunken encounter with an equally drunken frat boy.

"T-thank you." She didn't look at him as she said it and just looked at the wall to her left. At the first touch of his warm hands she stiffened, but when she felt a slight twinge she realized that she had indeed torn during the exam. She looked at him with a blush on her face only to see him staring down at her as he applied the salve.

When he was done he removed the glove and looked at her. "There's one last part I have to do. Please bear with me." He said in that gentle voice. She found herself staring at him, his gentle voice so soft and soothing. She watched as he put on another glove and gently reached between her legs once more.

She gasped when she felt two of his fingers enter her and her legs clenched closed around his wrist and arm. Her breathing sped up and she looked up at him with a bright red blush on her face. She was surprised when he lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were that intense jade once more, as they had been when her eyes had first locked with his.

She gasped when he tugged on his arm, trying to release it from her thighs. She moaned and her back arched involuntarily as pleasure shot through her body at his movement. She noticed his nostrils flare before he put his other large hand on her knee and pried her legs open. Instead of retracting his hand, however, she noticed him push harder against her, making her whimper.

She bit her lip as the fingers slowly started to slide out of her, only to be pushed back in. She gasped and her back arched again, her eyes widening as she looked at him. She noticed a light blush come to his face and a glaze fall over his eyes as he pushed her legs open a bit more and then stepped between them.

She whimpered when his large hand suddenly crept up her stomach to her breast, cupping it through the gown. A scream died on her lips when she felt the hand withdraw from her womanhood. She looked at him through hooded eyes and noticed him tugging the glove off and throwing it to the side. He then placed his hand back between her legs and she felt his warm fingers without the cold barrier of the glove.

She made a soft sound that made him growl and she found him leaning over her, licking her neck. She gasped when he licked the small red tattoo she had right below her collarbone, on her left breast; her only memento of the man who'd taken her virginity in college. She'd woken the next morning with the worst hangover of her life, a tattoo on her titty and no man in sight.

As he licked the tattoo she dug her hands in his thick red hair, moaning. His weight was welcome, almost familiar in the way he covered her. He took her feet from the stirrups and wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood. She watched as he reached down and unzipped his pants. He leaned back down and she gasped as something warm nudged her. All she could do was gasp and bite her hand as he thrust himself deep inside her.

As he moved against her, she swore she'd felt this mind-blowing pleasure before. However, this was her first encounter with the sexy red headed doctor and boy was it an encounter. She dug her nails into his shoulders through his coat and shirt, gripping him tightly with her thighs as he moved aggressively against her, rubbing her most sensitive areas.

She could feel her body winding tighter and tighter. She'd only ever had one lover, so she only had him to compare to; this guy was even better than her frat boy. As if sensing her mind was wandering from their little adventure, the man above her ran his tongue over her nipple, making her cry out. She heard a purr of satisfaction rumble from deep within his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck and held him against her.

She was surprised when her orgasm hit, because it was the most explosive thing she'd ever felt. It started from deep within and wound out, making her feel like her insides were made of molten lava. She could feel the buildup of the scream in her lungs but was shocked when the red headed doctor grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her face against the crook of his shoulder.

The piercing pleasure hit before she could question him and her body tensed, causing her to bite down on his shoulder. She heard his moan and then felt heat blossom inside her. She blushed as she realized he'd gotten off faster because she'd bitten him. That sparked a memory from the past. Despite her drunken state, she'd giggled and obliged her frat boy lover when he'd asked her to bite him because it turned him on. As her mind slowly returned to her and her vision cleared, she noticed a white mark on his otherwise sandy colored skin.

Reaching up, she moved his shirt aside and gasped as she noticed that the white mark was a scar…human teeth marks to be exact. She looked up at him and noticed there was still a blush on his face. He was staring down at her, his blush almost the same color as his hair, though it was only across his nose and cheeks. In her mind, she couldn't help but think him very adorable. A noise had him turning and she noticed something she hadn't before…there was a clear post in his lip where a ring belonged.

She gasped, drawing his attention back to her. He stared down at her for a second before smirking and leaning down, nuzzling her gently. "Took you long enough." He said in that deep, gentle voice of his. She gaped at him, unable to think, much less speak. When she finally tried to speak, it came out broken and stuttering.

"H-how…when…whuh…" He chuckled and kissed her breast, right on top of the tattoo. She moaned and closed her eyes as he traced it with his tongue. He growled in satisfaction as her muscles squeezed him as he did so. He ran his hands up and down her sides eagerly, obviously ready for another session. She gave a light tug on his hair and he looked up, into her eyes, and saw the questions and the deeply buried hurt.

He laid his chest against hers and played with her hair as his arms rested on the examination table under them. "I had an exam at seven the next morning. When I came back around nine, you were gone. I tried to find you again after that, but Kagure is a large campus and I never learned your name. Plus I didn't really remember your hair color…just your eyes." Tears gathered in her eyes and he gave her a cheeky smirk. "As well as certain other features." He gave her breasts a pointed look and she laughed softly.

He leaned down and kissed her, rubbing his lips against hers until she moaned. She thrust her hips up sharply and he gasped, his breath hitting her face in short puffs as his warmth filled her body. She lightly raked her nails up his back and he rested his head on her shoulder, gasping over and over as his body reacted to her stimulation. They laid there for a while, just holding one another, until he chuckled. She arched a brow at him and he gave her that smirk again.

"You've never taken another lover." He purred at her. Her eye twitched and she gave him a mock glare.

"What makes you think that?" She asked haughtily. He gave her a wicked look and nuzzled her.

"You were almost as tight as you were the first time I had you. That only happens when you don't have sex for a long time after your first time. It's only been four years. Was I that good?" She blushed and scowled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, mister. I never had time after that first time because I had other things to concentrate on until I was out of school." He arched a brow and chuckled as he continued to play with her hair.

"And the year and a half you've been interning?" She blushed and refused to meet his gaze.

"Most of the guys around here I grew up with. I would never date them." She gasped when she felt him nuzzle her breasts and what felt, and sounded, like a purr came from him.

"So you only have sex with guys you date?" She opened her mouth, but nothing came out so she shut it. She glared up at him and he laughed at her. However, she never got a chance to respond before the door suddenly opened and Temari was standing there with a bored look on her face.

"Your next patient is here Gaara." She said and then looked at Sakura, who was redder than her lover's hair by then. "And I suggest you come to see me in about two months." The blonde gave the two a knowing look and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in embarrassment. As the door shut, Gaara looked back down at her and grinned.

"She's going to be a pain, I hope you know that. She knows I've only ever been interested in the girl I had in college that took my virginity." She gasped as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"You were a virgin?" She asked shyly. He nodded and rubbed her hips, gently applying pressure.

"I thought you could tell. I was clueless as to what to do. That's part of the reason I went into this field. I wanted to know the female body very well so that I could please the woman I intended to make mine." She stared up at him in shock. What was he saying to her?

He chuckled at her dumbfounded look and kissed her throat. "Well, guess I better make an honest woman out of you before my brother gets wind of this." Sakura just stared up at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a very old ring. "Sakura, will you marry me?" She gaped at him until he gave a light thrust and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. He hissed and licked her breast as he became aroused once more.

"Sakura…" She looked up at him and nodded, unable to use her voice at that moment. He smirked and kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger as he kept thrusting into her. She arched up into him again and he groaned at the thought he'd be feeling this every day for the rest of his life. As for Sakura, even though this day had started terribly strange for her, it had ended up being the best of her life.


End file.
